Tohru's Lullabies
by Oky Verlo
Summary: X songfic X Tohru has made a lullaby to help her get the through all the tough times in her life. This is what they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Is my first song-poem-fic-thing so be nice okay?**

**The first installment is called 'My Family'**

_I am in this house all alone,_

_It's just because you've started to roam,_

_I can wait for you, for always,_

_So Mama, please hurry on home._

_The people in this house are very few,_

_Mama's gone and now, you are too,_

_I can wait for Mama, for always,_

_So Papa, I can wait for you._

_Recently Grandpa's been very sad,_

_And I'm wondering if I have been real bad,_

_I can for Mama and Papa always,_

_So I'll wait for the smile Grandpa always had._

_Time and time again my fears take hold,_

_That I'll never see you when I grow old,_

_I will wait for all of you, for always,_

_I'm waiting for knowledge you have told._

_You've all been gone from home for very long,_

_I'm wondering if I did something really wrong,_

_I can wait for you three, for always,_

_So until then, I have to be strong._

Tohru suddenly awoke from her dream, suddenly realizing the sad, sad fact…

today of all days was the anniversary of her father's death…

the day when she, thirteen years ago, made such a song, to help herself be brave.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is centered more around the time Tohru is sixteen, this means it's about the time Kyoko dies and she goes to live her grandpa but then ends up living in a tent. It's called 'When it Changes'**

Happiness can always change in size,

And logic is not all that makes you wise,

With Grandpa, Mama and me, it's a family of three,

With me still learning to tell the truth from lies.

When you're with me I grow at every turn,

Your love is all I really want to earn,

A happy family, can consist of you and me,

Because you're always helping me to learn.

Every solid form will die or grow,

And you'd think by now that I would surely know,

My happy family, has now shrunk just down to me,

But it's still punching my heart, to-and-fro.

I

t's at times like this I really want to cry,

Because all the happiness I get seems to die,

When time passes I'll see, if it's truly just meant to be me,

But I will always ask myself the question 'why'.

**When Tohru's life is put into the form of a song, it makes life seem just that much worse. Please review, tell me what you liked and what you didn't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is the thirdish chapter of story … how come out of 64 peoples only 4 is reviewing?**

When I first saw you I thought _'Hey, what a handsome guy!'_

Then I heard stories that you have run away, I just thought _'oh well, maybe he's shy.'_

But now I can see that you ran away for safety,

Yuki, I know the reason why.

When we first met, we were both outside,

And when you asked me where I lived, I almost lied,

But then you still took me into your home,

So I no longer have a reason to hide.

When ever I saw you, you always seemed mad,

And when ever you yelled, it made me sad,

But now you talk nicely not just to Yuki, but me,

Kyo, now that I know you, I am really glad.

The Sohma's will always make me smile,

Even Akito, even though it took a while,

As long as I have all of you, it feels that there's nothing that I can't do,

That is, except for swimming the Nile.

Tohru looked up from the stove to see Kyo, once again, arguing with Yuki, and once again, losing at it.

She laughed, sighed, then called them both in for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is the fourth lullabye. If someone knows a good spot (in the manga preferably) that they feel should have a lullabye feel free to tell me. It can be anywhere seeing as the songs aren't in any real order. This one is when everyone is at the summer house by the sea.**

_I can hear you. I can hear you._

_I can hear you, calling my name._

_Where are you? Can you hear me?_

_If I find you; will you still be the same?_

_It's hurting me, so deep inside._

_I can tell when you're heart has cried._

_It hurts you too, so you try to hide._

_But that won't work; when you're hope has died._

_One step at a time. You think that it sure would._

_One step at a time. Moving one foot forward._

_So much has gone on, since we've met._

_You'd never know where to search._

_The hidden loneliness in your hearts,_

_Is like the nightingale's perch._

_The pain seems so selected, for a very select few._

_But for your family, this is nothing new. _

_If only we were the same, then I know what I'd do._

_I'd pick you up, safe in my arms. Forever, I'd protect you._

_One step at a time. Moving away from the past._

_One step at a time. So the peace will last._

_You sit down beside here. Just outside the house_

_The fireworks are flashing. Such colourful light._

_You give me such a gentle smile._

_And I know everything's alright._

_It may not be forever, the time we spend here._

_But you'll be forever, someone to me dear._

_Life has no guidelines, to which we must adhere,_

_But maybe this time, has erased some of your fear._

_One step at a time. Sitting here next to you._

_One step at a time. Now we know what we need to do._

Tohru found herself just smiling at them all, as they spent the last few hours at the summer house, letting colour explode in the sky.

**Tah-dah. Enjoy and let me know what you think via that little button that says review.**


End file.
